Episode 8620 (17th April 2015)
Plot Billy and Sean confront the pub landlord, accusing him of fabricating the double-booking to disguise his homophobia. The landlord orders them to leave. Tony tells Liz he owes the loan shark £25,000 and he needs the money quickly. He assures her he won't let Steve down but drops a heavy hint that he has an asset in the Rovers. Gail is horrified when David catches up with her in the cemetery. She stumbles out a lame excuse but he confronts her with the truth. Anna tells Faye she won’t be returning to school any time soon as she has to accept she’s now a mother, though the school will supply a study plan for her in the meantime. She demands the baby is named. Gail tells David the complete story but insists that Michael can't know. Sean and Billy return to Weatherfield and arrive back at No.11, telling Eileen and Adrian what happened. After an afternoon of sex with Sarah, Callum makes to leave but as he heads to the door, David, Max and Gail arrive home. Callum quickly covers, making out he just called in to see Max. Liz tells Steve and Michelle of Tony's predicament and takes Tony's bait by suggesting the sale of Steve's stake in the pub. Callum drops the bombshell on David that he’s cancelled their mediation sessions and he’ll see him in court. Billy tells Sean how proud he was of him in the pub and how annoyed he was that he was hurt by the landlord. David goes to the bistro and starts making loaded comments to Andy, making Gail nervous. Steve tells Michelle that he has no choice but to sell his pub stake. Faye chats to Craig about the baby, trying to convince herself that she’ll grow to love her. Determined to make an effort, Faye asks Anna to show her how to change a nappy and announces the baby's name is Miley. Nick tells David he can easily beat Callum, based on his previous twisted form. David looks across at Andy, an idea forming. Steve tells Tony he's going to sell his share in the pub. He and Tracy are quietly triumphant. David tells Andy he knows everything and blackmails him, telling him he'll be calling in his marker sooner than he thinks. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith Guest cast *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan *Landlord - Steve Bennett Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner *Cemetery *Peak District pub - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Callum tells David he has cancelled their mediation sessions; Billy and Sean confront the pub landlord over their booking; and Faye tries to convince herself that she will grow to love her baby daughter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,890,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Gail McIntyre: "I was, erm...well, I was..." David Platt: "What - bell-ringing? Been brass rubbing 'ave yer? Looking for a dead husband? Let's face it, most of the cemeteries round here 'ave got one in." Category:2015 episodes